


Be my Valentine??

by Colonel_Murph



Series: My Beautiful Abomination series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magical Creatures, Magical Ianto Jones, Police AU, Romance, Soulmates AU, Valentine's Day Fluff, magical au, no beta we die like Captain Jack and come back with a dramatic gasp to do it all over again, yes I’ve added more to this cursed work but I’m not the slightest bit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Murph/pseuds/Colonel_Murph
Summary: Valentines Day with my two favourite idiots, add in a dash of magic and bon appétit
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: My Beautiful Abomination series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Be my Valentine??

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’ve added to this ‘abomination’  
> No, I’m not sorry :)

Jack Harkness was sat slumped over his desk, eyes trained on the pad of paper in front of him that despite his best efforts, was still completely blank. He blamed Ianto, naturally, the man had made it near impossible to focus on anything since the moment they met. Currently, he was trying to come up with something that they could do together on Valentine’s Day and it was proving much more difficult than Jack had anticipated. He loved Ianto and knew the other man would be happy with whatever he came up with but he wanted it to be _special_.

It was their first Valentines together as a couple, as _soulmates_ and Jack really didn’t want to mess it up.

Stupid brilliant Ianto just had to be a great boyfriend who always managed to sweep him off his feet.

Sighing in his seat, Jack pushed away from the desk and decided a change of scenery might help with his lack of inspiration and if worst came to worst he could always ask Gwen or Tosh for some help, Owen would be useless and who knows, maybe Ianto was having just as much trouble coming up with ideas to make their day special as he was.

-

“Rhys, help me,” Ianto groaned as his friend ignored him in favour of brewing something at his cauldron, “I don’t know what to do for Valentine’s Day with Jack.”

Sparing him a glance, Rhys frowned down at the bubbling liquid, “That’s not like you, I’d have thought you’d have everything planned out weeks ago,” if there was one thing he could usually count on it was Ianto having at least four plans for any given situation, “left it a bit late, haven’t you? No ideas?”

“Quite the opposite,” putting his hands on his hips, Ianto scratched the back of his head as he tried to think, “I’ve got too many options, I don’t know what Jack would like best.”

“Whatever you end up doing, he’ll love it,” Rhys tried to think of something constructive as he counted out how many pinches of ground root he needed to add, “maybe nothing too over the top though, sometimes something simple can make a bigger impact, you know?”

“You might be right,” nodding, Ianto started pulling together an outline of what he could do, “thanks Rhys.”

Ianto was under no illusions that Jack found his magic utterly fascinating, his soulmate loved visiting him at work to pour over the exhibits and seeing his reaction to the little animated notes he left dotted around his flat made something warm bloom in his chest. There were so many different things he wanted to share with Jack about that part of his life, so many experiences he wanted them to share but a lot of that could wait for another day. He wanted to make their first valentines as a couple stand out, he wanted for Jack to be able to look back on this day for years to come and remember just how much he loved him.

With that in mind, he got to work.

-

“Hey,” Jack tapped Ianto on the leg gently to get his attention from where they were both relaxed, snuggled up on the sofa, watching reruns of old Star Trek, “so Valentines is coming up next weekend and I was wondering if you were doing anything?”

Any annoyance Ianto had felt from Jack interrupting his turn at picking what to watch was quickly swept away and replaced by overflowing fondness, “Nope, nothing except hopefully spending the day with you.”

“Good,” Jack beamed up at him and cuddled closer, “because I was hoping you’d let me take you out to dinner.”

“As long as you don’t mind what I’ve got planned for you in the morning,” Ianto huffed out a laugh when Jack leered at him, “not _that_ although I’m not opposed to the idea.”

“Well then,” Jack’s mind was racing with possible ideas that Ianto could be planning for him, “I can’t wait to find out what you’ve got in store for me. I’m sure I’ll be blown away.”

“and… I mean, in the meantime,” Ianto shifted slightly, “It can’t hurt to get some practice in, right?”

“Ianto Jones,” Jack gasped with his signature toothy grin, “are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?”

“Always.”

-

When the day finally arrived, Jack awoke to the delicious smell of bacon and coffee in the air, only slightly perturbed that Ianto’s side of the bed was empty, “Ianto?” He called out, pouting at the lack of response and rising to find the absent Wizard, “It’s Sunday, why are you up this early?”

The sight Ianto made in the kitchen, wand out, making breakfast was one that immediately put a smile on Jacks face, “Good morning to you too,” Ianto raised an eyebrow at him but there was clear love in his eyes as he sent a floating cup of coffee Jack’s way, “happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jack parroted back, smiling softly when he looked down at his cup to find swirling love hearts in the foam, “I could have made it an ecstatic one if you hadn’t left me alone in bed though.”

“We have time for that later, for now,” Ianto gestured for him to take a seat at the table as he brought their breakfast through, “I made breakfast.”

After a lovely breakfast Jack found himself once again alone at the table when Ianto stood to take their plates to the kitchen, “Hey,” following his boyfriend back into the kitchen, Jack wasted no time plastering himself against Ianto’s back and nuzzling into his neck, “any reason you seem to be avoiding me?”

“Sorry,” Ianto laughed, turning around to give Jack the kisses he was so desperately waiting for, “I just wanted to tidy up so we could start the day.”

“Hmpfft,” was Jacks ever so eloquent response as he eventually let go.

In an effort to curb any bad moods before they had chance to settle in for the day, Ianto asked, “Do you remember when we first got together?” It was a stupid question really, all he needed to do was mention it and Jack was pretty much ready to go, an interesting shortcut that he found himself using from time to time which showed no sign of becoming less effective. In the here and now Jack grinned like the cat who got the cream, his arms sliding back around Ianto’s waist to pull them closer together.

“I do my very best to think about it at least twice a day,” his smile turned slightly predatory, “it keeps me young, why do you ask?”

“I meant our first date,” sliding out of his arms with a quick kiss, Ianto waved a hand at the sink and enchanted the pots to clean themselves, “I got some food from the café and thought we could go on a picnic for lunch?”

“That sounds great,” Jack had to admit it wasn’t what he had been expecting but he was thrilled by the idea anyway, “do you have a place in mind?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Ianto had thought about it a lot and had decided that he was ready to share this with him, “how do you feel about going for a ride on my broom?”

Ianto could practically see the gears turning in Jacks head as he fought against the desire to make a joke and the genuine glee at the thought of finally going on a broom ride, “I think that’s a sexy offer either way, although I hope you’re talking about your actual broom.”

“I am, go get dressed for cold weather and we can get going”

-

Ianto had apperated them up North, about twenty minutes ride out from their destination and looked from Jack’s bright eyes to his trusty broom, this was a good idea, right? Ever since Jack had spied his broom he’d been curious about flying and while Ianto was confident in his own abilities it hadn’t hurt to take a refreshers course a few days ago.

Everything would be fine.

“Are you ready?” Ianto asked the overexcited man child next to him, Jack was practically hopping from foot to foot when Ianto offered him his hand, “remember, keep a tight hold of me and don’t lean too far over the edge.”

“I’ll be good,” Jacks blinding grin turned to a smirk momentarily before his excitement at finally being allowed to fly with his soulmate took over and the wide smile spread across his lips again, “I promise I’ll keep my arms and feet inside the vehicle at all times.”

“Idiot,” Ianto chuckled as Jack clambered onto the broom behind him and held on tight, “okay,” he had never before taken such care while on his broom, lifting off from the ground slowly as Jack squealed behind him, “here we go.”

Jack’s eyes practically bulged from their sockets as they went higher, and higher. And higher still, oh god they were really high up. He could see for miles all around, green grass turned to forest and forest turned to mountain, “Ianto this is amazing, I can see everything from up here!” 

This was by far one of the most exhilarating moments of Jacks life and it was made all the sweeter when Ianto graced him with a cheeky smile over his shoulder, “I haven’t even started yet.”

“Started whaAAA-” Jacks sentence was cut short as Ianto’s broom shot forwards at breakneck speed, the cold air whipping through their hair as Ianto’s laughter carried on the wind, “this is amazing!” Jack shouted, clinging onto Ianto for dear life as his heart pounded in his chest, the adrenaline racing through his veins making him laugh along.

“Do you trust me?” Ianto slowed momentarily to send Jack a searching look over his shoulder, grinning when Jack answered with a silent nod, “hold on tight!” He waited until Jack redoubled his grip before all of a sudden they were plummeting towards the forest below, the icy winds cut through them but Jack couldn’t find it within himself to care as he watched the ground approach them at a startling speed.

Just as he was about to start panicking that Ianto wasn’t going to pull up out of the sudden nose dive, Jack felt his stomach flip at the drastic change in speed. The broom pulled up and the two of them soared through the forest, dipping and dodging through branches with ease born of practice and skill until Ianto brought them to a clearing and stopped a few feet off the ground, “Okay?”

“I’m more than okay, that was- that was _amazing_ Ianto,” Jack let out a shaky breath and took a look around, “is this where you wanted to bring me?”

“Not quite, there’s another clearing just over the lake a little way out but I thought I’d stop for a moment to check in with you,” he smiled sheepishly, “I think I might have gotten a little carried away with the dive back there, I just wanted to check you were okay?”

“Never been better,” Jack assured him, “I’ve flown planes before but this is unlike anything I’ve ever experienced, thank you so much for bringing me.”

“I love flying,” Ianto readjusted his grip on his broom as they started to spin slightly, “and I love you, thought I’d take a chance to combine the two.”

“Sap,” Jack grinned, “come on, I’ve proven I won’t fall off. Show me how fast this thing can go.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Ianto matched his grin with one of his own, “you asked for it.”

Jack couldn’t contain his whoops of excitement as Ianto twirled them through the trees but that was nothing compared to the sensation of flying over the lake Ianto had promised was just up the way. They flew with such speed that they left ripples in the water below as they cut above it. When Jack looked down into the clear water he saw his own face beaming back up at him but it was Ianto’s reflection that made his heart skip a beat. 

He was smiling, full out grinning, looking as young and carefree as Jack could ever remember seeing him. He never wanted to look away, in fact he was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed when Ianto landed them on the shore of the lake, bringing them to the ground carefully as to not dump Jack on his arse.

“Have fun?” Ianto asked, setting his broom down and sitting cross legged on the floor.

“What sort of question is that?” Jack snorted as he joined him, “If I could fly that thing myself you’d never get me off it.”

“I’ll have to take you to a quidditch game sometime,” Ianto nodded to himself, making a mental note to do just that as he summoned their lunch, “tada!”

Digging in, Jack practically threw himself on Ianto’s lap, “You never said, where are we?”

“This whole forest is technically part of a magical sanctuary,” Ianto smiled to himself as he prepared for Jack to lose his mind a little, “A friend of mine from school owed me a favour, works here with certain protected magical creatures and said I could bring you here for the afternoon. If we’re quiet after we’ve eaten we might be able to go look for some.”

“Magical creatures?” Jack asked in a considerably softer voice as his eyes started darting around, looking for them, “like… dragons? Trolls? Oh! Fairies?”

Leaning down to whisper in his ear, Ianto told him, “Unicorns.”

Jack sat very still for a long time, his face blank as he stared up at Ianto, waiting for something his soulmate had no idea how to give him. Eventually he blinked and slowly started to smile, “You’re being serious?”

“Yes??”

“Seriously serious?” He double checked, “you’re telling me that you can show me a real life unicorn today?”

“Yes,” Ianto answered more confidently, “as long as you’re quiet and don’t scare them all away, might even be able to pet one if you’re lucky. Normally it’d be out of the question but a lot of them in here have grown up in captivity and are used to being handled.”

“Then what are we waiting for?!”

-

It took them almost an hour of silently trekking through the forest until Ianto’s arm shot out to stop Jack dead in his tracks, holding up a single finger to make sure he’d keep quiet before pointing to their left.

Jack looked over eagerly and saw something white flash between the trees, Ianto gestured for him to follow and Jack did his best to copy his every step, eyes growing wide when they reached a small clearing in the trees and found what they had been looking for. He couldn’t help the small, delighted gasp that escaped him as one of the most beautiful creatures he’d ever laid eyes on looked back at him. For there, right in front of them, against the dark backdrop of the forest, stood a blindingly bright white unicorn.

“It’s beautiful,” Jack whispered in awe and Ianto’s heart soared, the look of pure wonder on Jack’s face making him feel almost overwhelmed with love.

“Beautiful, yes,” he echoed, not entirely sure if he was addressing the unicorn or Jack but after a few moments he managed to gather his wits enough to instruct him, “go on, try approach them, slow steady steps.”

“Me?” Jack asked, “what about you?”

“I don’t want to scare them,” Ianto whispered, “don’t worry, they won’t hurt you.”

Doing as he was told, Jack took small and steady steps, holding out his hands to show he wasn’t a threat and before long he was within touching distance. He knew Ianto was probably in the same spot he’d left him, watching closely and ready to step in at a moments notice and so with confidence Jack wasn’t sure he actually had, he started to slowly reach out a hand. 

He stopped just shy of it’s main, frozen in place but it didn’t take long for the Unicorn to close the distance and butt against his hand, not unlike a cat, and Jack felt laughter bubbling in his throat. If it wasn’t for the feeling of sheer magic pulsing beneath his hand, he might have let it out but in that wondrous moment all he could do was bask in the glow of such a magical, pure creature.

Eventually the Unicorn pulled away, bowing its head slightly and before Jack could even think about responding, not that he had any clue _how_ he would, they turned and disappeared through the trees, “Ianto?” Jack whispered and he was by his side in a second, hand intertwining with his own, chin on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asked, voice full of affection and concern which was washed away seconds later when Jack pulled him in for a heated kiss.

“Best Valentine’s Day present ever.”

-

After such a wonderful, magical afternoon, Jack felt his evening plans were going to fall short by a mile but at no point during their dinner did Ianto look anything other than enthralled. He’d decided to take him to one of their favourite, date night restaurants, and had planned on a romantic walk down by the bay but a sudden downpour of rain ruined that part of his plan.

No matter, he still had his gift!

Jack had changed his mind multiple times over the last week over what to get Ianto, at first he’d planned on the traditional flowers and chocolates but it just hadn’t screamed ‘special’ to him. He’d considered jewellery but Ianto never wore any, apart from his watch that he’d claimed was tradition for a wizard to receive on his 17th birthday. No amount of roses or stuffed valentines bears would ever be enough to express just how deeply in love he was with Ianto Jones so in the end Jack had settled on getting him something he hoped wasn’t a mistake.

Now though, looking across the candle lit dinner table at Ianto’s hopeful face, the present in his pocket felt like nothing compared to what he’d been given in return. Their afternoon together had been something Jack would never forget, he just hoped Ianto wouldn’t be too disappointed with what he’d gotten him.

“Ianto, we’ve been dating for almost six months now,” he started, fighting the urge to dry his palms on his legs as he stumbled through what he wanted to say, “I honestly didn’t know if I’d ever find my soulmate and you have made my life brighter in so many ways. I love you so much that I don’t know what to do when I’m around you sometimes.”

“I love you too Jack,” Ianto reached across the table and intertwined their fingers, smiling lovingly across the table at him.

“So, um,” Jack reached inside his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a freshly cut key with a small love heart key ring attached, “I was wondering if you, maybe you wanted to move in with me?” It felt like a tiny offering compared to the wonderful experience Ianto had shared with him earlier in the day but if the wide, sparkling eyes staring back at him were any indication, Ianto didn’t seem to agree with him.

“Yes,” Ianto was smiling so wide it almost hurt his cheeks but he didn’t care, taking the key from Jack he felt his magic slipping as he was overwhelmed. He managed to get a hold of it before anything too drastic happened and if Jack noticed the roses on their table multiplying he didn’t say anything about it, “I would love to move in with you Jack.”

“Yeah?” Relief flooded Jack’s veins as Ianto leaned over to give him a chaste kiss, all too aware they were in public.

Biting his bottom lip, Ianto nodded, “yes, happy Valentine’s Day Jack.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ianto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you a very happy Valentine’s Day, hope you enjoyed reading this :) :)


End file.
